Chasing Tomorrow
by breathe1926
Summary: We all have a mission and we all have orders, mine were simple "Leave, find out how this all ends, and if we die then find a way to fix it." Like I said simple and direct, but I was compromised I lost my touch and, well, let's just say that it didn't work out. 10/OC
1. Prologue: Compromised

**I figured I would try my hand at a story or two...potentially a multiple book series, but I'm not sure. I will try hard to finish it, but I write in bursts so it mat be off and on. please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Doctor Who...I do own any OCs **

* * *

Prologue: Compromised

We all have a mission and we all have orders, mine were simple "Leave, find out how this all ends, and if we die then find a way to fix it." Like I said simple and direct, but I was compromised I lost my touch and, well, let's just say that it didn't work out.

I met someone and I fell in love. He became my future instead of my demise. We ran together and never looked back. I was looking for something when he found me and as it turned out we were searching for each other. I was a solider, designed for war and bonded to my secrets. He was a man who ran without cause only to help make the universe better. We ran from the end to the beginning. He taught me that the world could be a good place. It wasn't always about secrets or how many assets it took to create a liability. I wasn't supposed to become compromised, but I did.

I was given a mission, and I was given another thing to keep quiet. That's what I do I keep things that are valuable close to me. There are things that are never supposed to be spoken, and things that no one is ever to know, and someone who has to keep them safe. Well that's me the Keeper of all things forbidden. I chose may name well. Someone has to carry all the knowledge that the world can't see, but it gets heavy. When things get heavy I need a Doctor, so isn't it obvious how much we match.

It's a classic love story, I'm the girl who has a job to do, and he's the boy who gets in the way. I thought I didn't need him but, gosh, was I wrong. He gave me something to dream about, that there is world beyond ours…that we have something past the dying flames. When I accepted those orders, I had no intention of forfeiting my place in the new future of home, but I see now there was nothing for me. I had no intention of turning into my own biggest liability, but let's face it your heart rules you sometimes.

This is the story of the girl who had no idea she was running until she ran away with the man in the big blue box. This is my story; the story of the one thing that could stop me, the one thing I never planned on, falling in love.


	2. 1: The One WHo Refused to Run

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

I was eight years old when I was taken from my parents to be admitted to the Academy, and like all children, before entering the Academy I was required to go through initiation. I was led down a long hallway that ended in two wooden doors by two of the professors from the academy. These doors were the one way ticket to the rest of my existence. They were tall and heavy, to an eight year old the doors were looming and intimidating. They were dark ornate wood that had engravings rumored to be prophecies of everyone that ever entered, but I didn't believe in prophecy and destiny then. The people who led me away said I would be safe and that I would be okay, all I had to do was walk through the doors and look into the ring that was inside.

That ring was the Untempered Schism, a hole inside time itself. All children looked into it eventually; it was a way of rating potential, showing the Council an idea of what each new student was capable of.

One of three things happened when one looked into the Schism: some became inspired, others went insane, and even more ran –of those only a handful actually stopped.

That's what is supposed to happen, but I was the exception to the rule. On a whim I opened the doors and walked straight up to the Schism and stared.

Time swirled in front of me, almost as a mist that was trapped in a jar. I stared at the essence of all that ever is, was, could be, must be, and should never be or have been, and was entranced by the sight in front of me.

The effect lasted about a second then I became bored and watched the clouds moved for a while. They danced and swirled in front of my eyes; I studied how they moved watching to see if there was any change. The dance was that of a story that no one must know, because that story can never be told, it could only be lived. Clouds swirled around one another creating the most beautiful ballet that was so full of secrets that I had to listen. It whispered things to me that no one must ever know, things that could alter the very core of creation. The Schism had too many secrets, so it told me all of them to make room for more. My attention was held for hours, and my observers were baffled; I was the girl who couldn't be inspired, the one who refused to run away, and the one who wasn't driven mad.

After I was done looking I simply got up and walked away.

After looking into the Untempered Schism, I was led to the Academy, where I studied for the next ninety-two years of my life. At the age of 100, the High Council placed me in a training facility that developed me into a battle hardened elite. I spent three centuries training and preparing for a mission that the High Council said would save Gallifrey. They ingrained in me a will to survive and an instinct to kill at the first sign of trouble.

I hated every second of it.

My training was designed to break me and to mold me into the perfect weapon, but the only thing it did was intensify the anger I already had towards the High Council. Some of the training was habit forming and created a discipline to never abandon orders and to never let an operation go south. The only thing that could get in the way was someone I actually cared about, but there was nobody that even remotely trusted. I never saw anyone I trusted again after I was sent to the brainwashing and tort – oops, I mean training and physical development center. The few friends I had during my century at the academy never saw me again, except once at Graduation.

I remember standing at those doors and taking a deep breath, then I looked at my handler and asked," Are you seriously making me go through with this?"

"Yes, it's time for you to have some closure, besides you should be happy you are seeing your old friends one last time," He said to me. I looked into his ancient grey eyes and new that if I didn't go through with it I'd pay for it later. They'd always say the same thing, that I'm lucky to have the opportunity and I should be happy they had such an interest in me – that's about as true as my smile was that morning when asked if I was excited for the end of my "conditioning".

The people I used to hold dear to my heart were in the next room, and I wondered if they even remembered me. I had to breathe in and out one last time and calmly replied to Guardian, my handler, "Whatever, let go of my arm and let me walk through those door give the dang speech, make nice with the people I haven't seen in 305 years and then we leave."

He let me go with a look that could only be described as his "you're asking for it" look. I took another deep breath and opened the doors. As I walked in heads turned and the whispers started, my stupid training started to kick in. The urge to fight my way through this crowd of people and restore the now absent quiet and formality was strong, but I somehow suppressed the urge to kill everyone in the room. Quietly, I took a seat alone on a couch as far away from everyone as I could and tried to appear invisible, but some wise guy decided to try to be nice and followed me.

"Hey Denora, it's been awhile," a voice from behind me said.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THA-…..Arina?," I asked suspiciously, as I looked into the eyes of the one person that I actually still cared about.

"Yeah it's me…I missed you. What the heck happened to you, one day you were in our housing quarter studying for a Universal Origintology exam, the next you disappear into thin air without a goodbye? I know that it was getting tough, but to run away? I mean you never run, ever. Where the hell have you been for the last three centuries?" My friend's voice betrayed all the hurt and anxiety I had caused her for so many centuries, despite her rather placid composure. I realized that no one had mentioned anything to anyone about why I had left so suddenly.

I just sat frozen taking in all Arina said to me and just became all the more pissed off, as I realized that none even knew I h ad been forced to leave; instead of coming up with a cover story they let everyone think I ran away, like a coward. I again fought the instinct to kill everyone in the room, and took a breath. I had been told by my very persuasive instructors that if I even said a word about why I left that the consequences would be very unpleasant and I would've rather not have had to regenerate again, because I was rather found of that particular one. So, I looked at my friend and said," I can't tell you; if I do then I'll some rather messy situations, and don't know what would happen to you. I'm sorry."

She sat there in shock and her blue eyes became dark with grief; she bent her head down allowing her raven black hair to fall around her face, and she began to cry into her hands. I sat there and comforted her as she silently cried. I knew why, she saw what I'd become, and it scared her.

Suddenly, a gong rang and Arina got up and took my hand, she led me to the line of graduates who were filing into the room that contained the schism. The room doubled as the graduation site, something about the greatness of the future being found in the secrets of yesterday. The details of what happened during the ceremony weren't very important or even interesting, the only significant part being that we each were presented a star that gave proof we finished our schooling. This was followed by the Title Ceremony.

The Ceremony was when each graduate gave a speech about why they had chosen their certain title by which they would be known for the remainder of their lives. The full name of a Gallifreyan is powerful, so powerful that we only say it once, to our spouse. The speeches can go on for hours or seconds it depends on the title. Arina was called up to the platform and she gave her speech, her title would from then on be Friend, a name that would fit her well, provided she knew who not to trust. One other person stuck out, a classmate that always shared a shadow with another friend of mine, he had chosen the name Master. I wasn't surprised that he went for such a title, he was always a bit of a nutcase – no a lot of a nutcase – that wouldn't end well for him. The only other that stood out was a girl who had been a bit off, but she was always so kind. Her name was Impossibility, and I never understood why until I met her again.

"Denora," the Chancellor called out.

I rose and collected myself as I prepared to give my speech along with my title. The platform was high and very intimidating, but as usual I refused to run away. Then I closed my eyes and got ready to say what I had to myself a million times, and was ready to promise to the world.

"I left here three centuries ago, and I came back for today only, if you never see me again then you will have million reasons to be more at peace. I was given a job when I was young, to keep secrets. When I looked into the Untempered Schism all those years ago, I was not inspired, or driven mad, and I never run away. Instead I was given all the secrets that can't be spoken, so anything that is forbidden is carried by me, and now in front of the place where this knowledge was given to me I vow to protect and treasure it. I never will speak it and I never will betray it. This knowledge has been given to me, and I intend to keep it safe. I vow this on my own grave, and on time itself. So the title I have chosen to remind me of this promise is the Keeper," as I finished my speech the others stood allowing me a path as I walked off, it was custom. As I descended from the platform, I locked eyes with one particular person, my old accomplice, a man now with an old face, but young eyes. He gave me a wink as I thought of his speech and the title that he chose for himself, it fit him well: Doctor; I got so caught up in watching my old friend that I failed to notice everything go black.


	3. 2 Memories and Missions

Chapter 2: Memories and Missions

Everything around me was dark, and the echo of the graduation was still in my head, mixed in with several memories of the Academy. The darkness was the worst thing, because it reminded me of that night I was drug away from the Academy and everything I had ever known. That night was so similar to the morning I was taken away from my parents. I adored them. My mother was a loving woman who gave me and my siblings a very safe home. My Father was very charming man who worked in white point star production and export industry. I was playing with my six year old sister about a week after I turned eight when they knocked on the door. I remember my mother telling me to hide because I was supposed to go to the academy on my birthday like all the other children. She kept me wanting to raise me at home and spare me the Academy. She never wanted me to have to see the vortex and leave her; she wished I would find a new way to live without all the hours of the demanding work and the stress of performance. I ran and hid in the cellar, and listened to the conversation above.

"We understand you have had a problem getting your daughter to the Academy," I heard a deep voice say.

"What do you mean, I don't have another two years before my daughter goes away," my mother replied.

"Yes, for your youngest daughter, but you have two daughters registered to your name, Destia," the man said.

I remained still and silent as my mother tried to explain her way out of the hole she had just dug herself, but her shovel was about to break. The man was very impatient and obviously knew I was in the house somewhere, and he ignored my mother's pleas and threatened to remove me by force if she did not call right then. She refused the order, and then screamed for my father.

The soldiers were fast and loud, and they searched the house not caring what they knocked over or destroyed in the process of finding me. My sister was screaming as they raided our room and I heard above the crashing of a body hitting the floor and my mother's strangled cry of my sister's name. They knocked down the door of the cellar and ransacked room after room, before they finally came to my hiding place. I was tucked in a corner between a truck and the wall that was the perfect size for me to fit into. I saw the face of the man that was talking to mother, his dark eyes shown with determination as the light from the staircase lit up his thin blonde hair. His clothes had a disheveled look about them and he was covered in dust and debris from storming upstairs and the rest of the cellar. I noticed that he had yet to notice me, and that maybe if he turned the other way I could get out and run away to my father's work place, and I could tell him what happened and he would come home and save mom then tell the men to leave the house.

The man saw me and moved the truck and picked me up. I struggled with him for several minutes; I was biting, kicking, screaming, punching, anything to get him to put me down. The last thing I remember is the man bringing me up stairs, past my bedroom and seeing my little sister on the ground cold and lifeless with boot prints all over her small body. I screamed and wailed before a vile was placed over my lips and everything faded into a blackness that was darker than the darkest night you could imagine.

Once my head took the first bus out of memory lane, I woke up tied to a chair in a room that was all too familiar. _Fantastic,_ I thought to myself. It was an old interrogation room that doubled as my holding cell for the council's purposes. It was all solid stone with a cold tile floor and for furniture there was a hospital style bed with restraints and a steel table with a single chair that faced the wall farthest the bed. I wasn't alone in the room; Guardian was there along with Bryant, another goon who enjoyed seeing me in pain and preferred to be the cause of it. I could hardly believe that I was going to go through this hell again, I mean really three centuries of forcing me into training that gave me the instinct to shoot to kill, fight to the death, and clear a room because something went wrong wasn't enough. Now they had me tied to a chair and were about to start all over again just because I noticed an old friend that used to help me wreak havoc on the professors at the Academy.

"What now? I played nice, went to the dang ceremony, sat through the speeches, got closure, and finished my training like you said I had to. Nobody died. So I have one question, just one, and when I ask it, you are going to answer it. I'll give my usual sarcastic response and then you won't hear a word from me till I talk to the sick, twisted psychopath who me here. That. Is. Final. My question: I listened to you and followed your every order for three centuries and put up with the crap you put me through, which was quite a lot – my own personal hell to be exact – only to wind up having to go back today and see all the old faces I don't give a care about, and to be knocked out but you goons after I hold my end of the deal, so why was I put into this demonic, hell-bound, torture-inducing, psychotic, tenth circle of Hades in the first place?," I finally said, my voice venom, spitting every word at them with all three centuries of anger, hurt, demise, defeat, horror, torture, and rage that had built up to create the very pissed off and vengeful TimeLady I was in that moment.

I sat there and stared into their eyes, begging them to try and defy me and my request, but they didn't, instead they sat down and started to tell me why.

"You were different from the start, you weren't affected by the Schism like the rest of us, and that made you unique, special, and a valuable tool. The knowledge you possess is unlike any we know, because it is forbidden, think of the secrets that we now know are just in our reach. You hold the keys of the future and the past; you know the words that spoke the stars into the sky, the dances that were performed to create the elaborate twists and turn of time itself. You are not just another one of the TimeLadies, you are the one that we all must depend on to for the worlds to continue their revolutions around their suns, the hope of warriors who fight against causes you know must never win, but they can never know why. You chose your name well Keeper, because you are the holder of precious knowledge," Bryant finished his speech with a tone of wonderment and awe, but at the same time his voice was still cold.

Guardian was the next to speak," The soothsayer in the council gave a very interesting prophecy the very day you were brought to the Untempered Schism. She said:

_Some run, some obverse, _

_some fall to their pride,_

_but they never are the same, _

_from fate one can never hide._

_A new Lady of Time will emerge into the sky,_

_she will fight and be free, _

_but always come back to me._

_The knowledge she has is hidden in the stars,_

_the ideas she holds can never be known, _

_and the war will be all her own._

_The War of Time will tear worlds apart,_

_And the Keeper of secrets will again come home _

_The love that she has will be her demise, _

_And her lover will be the reason, _

_That we forever hold death in our skies._

"This prophecy tells of the end of Gallifrey, which very well may be coming. There has been talk of a war with the inhabitants of Skaro for a thousand years, but now we have a serious impasse. The daleks have developed a new piece of technology that can freeze time and space around on particular event causing time to become locked. We sent in a man to possibly avert the creation the species, but it has back fired horrendously and we needed solider and a spy to go infiltrate the dalek starship, destroy the technology, and get back to Gallifrey unseen, unheard, and undiscovered. You ar-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the reason you put me through all this, and why I was ripped from the only place I had left – because youKILLED my entire family – is because you need someone to blow something up and you think I'm the only one that can do it – all based on some 'prophecy' from some old TimeLady given about 392 years ago. Well, then that just makes perfect, I'll pack me bags and we can go," I sarcastically interrupted.

Guardian remained placid in expression, and he calmly replied," You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, you are our greatest asset, because of your centuries of basic training and your plethora of knowledge, we know that you are able to pull this feat off. Now that you have agreed then we can take you to the high council and brief you."

"Oh my gosh, You really think I'll go that easy and just do whatever the hell you tell me to, just because I spent that time training. I think you forgot that you basically kidnapped me that night and then have spent the past three centuries torturing me. I am not your personal war monkey. Everyone knows that the dalek high command is impossible to infiltrate, let alone their weapon defenses. It's a suicide mission. I am NOT going. I. DO. NOT. Take. Orders. From. YOU," I replied seething. They really are that stupid, just wow.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you see we can still harm people you care about and also in case I forgot to mention it, your life is tied to the very thing you are refusing to do," Bryant spoke up, his threat sent a cool chill through my veins.

Never underestimate the power of a threat on one's own life, because you never know who is bluffing and who isn't. The only problem in my case was that I knew that they were not threatening, this was a promise. I had to do whatever they said and follow all orders without question or the only I still valued would be taken from me, my own life. Well great, now I was in a bind and I needed a way out, then I remembered something. Maybe it could by me some time, anything. What the heck, I went for it.

"I said you wouldn't get another word out of me until I got speak to the psychopath whose idea it was to stick me into this institution in the first place. And now I'm invoking those terms," I said. I really hoped that would work, because if it didn't I was bound for regeneration number six.

Bryant started to make a move towards me, hand raised and eyes angry, but Guardian held him back. There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other, we were at an impasse. They couldn't kill me yet because they needed me to do this, and I couldn't try anything otherwise I'd be put through every type of torture they had to offer till I cooperated and after I was done, they'd kill me. Our silence was a battle between they're control over me and my instinct to never relent, and the natural inclination of self-preservation, and as we continued to stare at each other, no one noticed the door open.

The silence was broken by a man with a deep laugh and a cruel demeanor, as he laughed chills went through my body, something wasn't right here. I stared at this newcomer, it's not often I see a new face, and this guy was something to look at. All my senses were heightened, my mind was in overdrive and my hearts were pumping faster than usual. I just continued to stare at this person who honestly looked like a whack-job with a robe. He was wearing lots of red and lots of gold; his actual clothing was what looked like some type of armor and sleep pants, but I couldn't tell because the majority of his wardrobe was covered up by a robe that was way over done with pattern. He carried a very large scepter that was honestly just for show. I had heard of this guy, but somehow I pictured him more regal, more powerful, and, well, just more impressive. I guess you should never meet your heroes, but anyway, that was Rassilon, founder of the TimeLords, and the great presider over all of Gallifrey, also known as the guy who walks around with a big stick because it looks cool.

He was very cold in person, not the father figure he was portrayed as to me and my peers at the Academy, and he seemed determined to make sure I knew that by the way he stared at me with his eyes glistening and body language screaming, "I am in control."

I finally spoke up, trying to maintain my usual blunt and sarcastic attitude. When you're trying to fight the urge to kneel down and the knowledge that one wrong step means you're dead is hanging in the back of your mind, well sarcasm isn't exactly the easiest thing to have come out of your mouth. And wearing a dress that has been torn to the point I'm wrapped up in a sheet toga thing doesn't help much.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, this must be pretty dang important if they sent _you_ in here. To what do we owe this _noble _honor, lord Rassilon? I mean you must have much higher priorities than this," I said, my words dripped with how much _joy_ I felt in that moment.

"My, my, Keeper is that anyway to greet your greet your highest authority. You have grown so cold since the last time I saw you. Why you were so young then, your family had just been ripped away from you, and you were so scared. I am so glad to see this beautiful woman that has taken your place," Rassilon replied, very formally.

"I've changed from that little girl, because thanks to whoever ordered this," I said, gesturing around me, "Every fiber my being is to kill, make cooperate, follow orders, and never ever compromise anything. The catch is I can't stand the people I apparently work for, so I follow my own orders. I would like to meet the person who put me in this establishment in the first place."

Rassilon stared at me and finally gave me an answer, "My dear, you should have figured that out by now, the orders to remove, train, and, if necessary, kill can only come from one place. Me. I had you placed here to be turned into our greatest asset, a spy if you will. You can do things others can't, and through your training those abilities have been amplified. Now that your training has been completed, you are ready to prove yourself. Your instinct as you said is directed at your superiors, but it is still to follow any order given by the highest authority, me. So, I officially order you to follow through with this mission and any other mission you are presented with until the day you die."

What happened next can only be described as instinct and the result of years of conditioning, I stood and started to make some remark about them never controlling me, but instead I saluted and looked Rassilon in the eyes and simply nodded like it had been ingrained in me since the day I was born.

Next thing I knew I was being briefed in a dark room with only about thirty square feet of space. As the council went on about what an honor this was, how I would save the empire, and how the whole existence of Gallifrey depended on me, I was sitting in the room reading a file about the dalek fleet, and the blueprints of where I was to infiltrate. I stood up from the table and marched out to the shuttle. I had about two hours to get there, get in, destroy this thing, get out and get home.

My orders: Destroy this technology, and get out without being discovered.

I hoped that it went off without a hitch, because one mistake meant a war that would destroy everything in the whole universe. With everything secure and the shuttle ready, they shot me into space. This was a suicide mission, and if I made it out alive, I would never doubt anything ever again.


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone so sorry for the delay, I have had an awful case of writers block, a missions trip to Honduras, and moved to Georgia. I currently have no wifi and am updating from my phone! As soon as I have access to a computer I will post a new chapter. Sorry again for the delay!


End file.
